EroticTale
by Mara The Supreme
Summary: Undertale One-Shot lemon between futanari Chara and Fem Sans/Papyrus. Sans tries to put a stop to Chara's "Rapist Route" before she dominates the Underground.


**In this story the characters will be roughly based off of Mairusu's "AnimeTale" depictions of Undertale characters. Videos of him drawing them can be found on YouTube if you haven't seen them already.**

* * *

"You've got to get a hold of yourself kid"

"Like you actually care Sans."

The two of them were at a strong disagreement. The somewhat skeletal woman invited the demonic teenager to Grillby's to have a serious talk about morals, and frankly it was a complete failure so far.

Sans decided it would probably be best to address the human about her out of control sexual libido. Normally Sans would be at her hotdog shack sleeping the hours of the day away but after what the human did to Toriel, Undyne and even her little sister Papyrus, Sans knew it was time speak up for once.

"Why don't I get to the point." She started. "Chara I've been getting reports showing a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting... "

"And you think it was all me?" Chara feigned a look of innocence, arching her back slightly to make her D cup breasts more noticable. But her skimpy outfit was already sending that message as soon as Sans first layed eyes on her. Her green sweater had a hole cut out of the chest area to show off Chara's cleavage daringly. And she shamelessly walked around town with no pants. She didn't even bother wearing panties either. Her crotch and bare ass were only covered by the edge of her sweater.

In this world the vast majority of the population was female and they often contained their own forms of beauty, but the way Chara flaunted her looks managed to make her still stick out from the rest of the crowd.

Sans looked down at the girl's breasts and didn't seem particularly interested.

"Well I'm not pointing any fingers but the readings didn't pop up till' Frisk got here. Then somewhere along the line you showed up bout' a few weeks afterwards."

Sans reached over with her finger and poked Chara's right breast. "And your 'little' friends here have guilt written all over em."

Chara's overconfident smirk returned. "Sorry but these aren't meant for you." She said moving the comedian's hand away from her breast.

"For starters, it wasn't my fault Frisk chose the "rapist route" to this little adventure. It was her decision to use that incredible body of hers to dominate every little monster she come across in the kingdom…but when she did it brought me back, a demon that was long gone, revived from the massive amount of Violation Points accumulated."

Chara continued while playing with her hair and crossing her legs in her seat. "I just share a body with Frisk now. So if anyone's boobs are guilty, it's hers, not mine."

"I'd say 'sharing' is an overstatement, you've been controlling that body for several weeks straight now."

"Believe it or not, she actually likes the idea of me taking control. We both love being a rapist now, so much to the point that we're almost the same person."

Sans began readjusting her thin blue tank top. It was difficult to keep it in place because she had a bust just about as large as Chara's. Her breasts were barely contained as is and seeing try to fix her shirt definitely got the human's attention. Chara noted Sans' attractive figure as well and imagined how good her ass would probably look in those tight black track shorts of hers. Sans had a short yet cute hair style that was colored a ghostly white just as her skin color. It was odd yet it only added to Sans' allure in Chara's eyes. She tried not to stare but Sans could still tell Chara was interested in what she saw.

"You've been going back in your old save files to go dominate Toriel, Undyne, Muffet and the others over and over again right? You just start over whenever you feel it's almost time to fight me, am I right?"

"No offense but you just don't do it for me." Chara stated.

"So when I was fixing my shirt 5 seconds ago…" Sans trailed off allowing Chara to finish her sentence.

"I was impressed by how hideous you looked."

"Really? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a boner to pick with me"

There was a small moment of silence between the two of them. Chara cringed from that joke. Nearly everyone cringed at her jokes. But that didn't stop Sans from somehow coming up with them off the top of her head.

"Sans I can withstand you falsely accusing me of crimes but I'm not gonna sit here and listen to your horrific comedy material."

"Hey come on, try not to be so marrow minded." Sans chuckled a bit that time.

Chara sighed and slowly rose from the table and smiled Sans. "Well would you look at the time? I really must be going. I have so much that needs to be done."

Chara left enough money on the table to cover Sans and her order of food. The demonic human had a bit of a crush on Sans. Part it was the way she looked and part of it was the way the skeleton carried herself. There was strangely more to her that meets the eye and she was into the idea of getting to know her. Of course she knew Sans didn't exactly trust Chara and the human wasn't sure about how she should go about getting her attention.

As a matter of Fact, Frisk and Chara carried on with several internal conversations with Sans as their topic. Even though they shared one body they still had separate thoughts. And as Chara waved to Sans and began heading towards the exit of the restaurant, Frisk let her voice be heard wth ** _u keep that up.'_**

"I'm too mean? You take advantage of monsters in your spare time just like I do. Which one of us is mean one again exactly?" Chara responded.

 **'I don't want to hurt anyone I just…like…'** Frisk trailed off.

"You like the sex- no you LOVE the sex. You're a nice, shy girl Frisk but your urges are too strong to control. You gotta give that dick of yours the attention it needs."

Chara was right as usual. Ever since she basically took control of Frisk's body, it was almost as if she instantaneously understood Frisk's thought process. Maybe it had to do with sharing the same body or maybe they just weren't as different as they seem to be.

"How about we go back to our first save file to rape Papyrus and then get back to our main adventure hm? That should cheer you right back up."

 ** _'Yeah…ok_** ' Frisk agreed

"Good girl."

* * *

Chara began humming a tune to herself while she opened their save files and returned to where they would encounter Papyrus for the first time, not too long after Chara raped Toriel.

"Ah I never get tired of Snowdin. It's so calm and peaceful with all the snow falling…" Chara started "I guess I like it when all I can hear is my current victim screaming for mercy. 'i don't want to get pregnant, please stop!'" She said in a mocking tone before chuckling to herself.

The demonic teen strolled along the icy landscape with her hands crossed behind her back. She was trying to look innocent again and If it wasn't for her sinister red eyes she'd look the part. But in the end it didn't matter it she could fool her opponent into letting their guard down. Chara was too strong for anyone to say no to her.

Soon Chara found herself walking down all too familiar path and was waiting for a certain skeleton to appear on cue.

"A HUMAN!" A feminine voice called out in the distance.

A tall woman began running towards Chara at full steam. She had her stark white hair cut in a short cute style comparable to San's. Papyrus still had her traditional royal guard armor with blue shorts that were clearly holding back an impressive frame just like her older sister. Admittedly Papyrus certainly wasn't as busty as Chara or Sans but was still a delight to look at.

"Stop right there human by order of the Royal Guard it is MY duty to turn you in!" She ordered, pointing at the teenager with one hand on her hip and her scarf blowing in the wind heroically. It almost as if she spent time practicing that pose for such a situation. Chara couldn't keep track of just how many times she's heard those words. She wet her lips and continued with the procedure she always executed when she encounter the comical skeleton.

"If you want me you can come take me…" Chara said in a low tone as she lifted her sweater slightly to reveal the still soft cock hanging from her crotch. It began hardening on its own just from Chara's dirty thoughts and soon stood out, protruding from Chara at 10 inches long.

Papyrus felt an ominous chill rise through her spine and took a step backwards. "Alright…Human.…please put away your…weapon…and come quietly!" She was trying her best to retain her composure even if this was situation far more different than she could have anticipated.

"You don't want to take me after all then? Hm…guess I'll just take you instead." Chara said as she smiled. She reached in between her breasts and took out her knife which she then used to dash at Papyrus and slash at her within a blink of an eye."

Papyrus was dazzled by her speed and checked herself for any injuries only to find that there were none. "Nyeh heh heh! How about that human?! Your attacks are useless against the Great Papyrus!"

Chara simply titled her head and pointed towards the taller woman's lower body. Papyrus, puzzled by what she meant and looked down to see her shorts were removed and all that remained were bright pink panties.

"EEEEP!" She jumped a foot in the air and covered herself. "G-give those back!"

"Aww, don't be shy…I haven't even taken off the rest of your clothes yet!"

Papyrus whimpered and tried to run but Chara cut the poor "Royal Guard" off and with one cut after another she began skillfully removing all clothing that remained. Papyrus now stood in the blistering cold with nothing now absolutely nothing on her body. Seeing her shiver made Chara laugh meniacally

"Oh my…you look like you need something to warm you up. Lucky for you, I have just the tool to do that" As she finished her sentence a drop of pre-cum fell from the tip of her still erect dick. Somehow it looked like it was even harder than before now, It was all very unnerving for Papyrus. Now the demon began slowly treading across the snow to get what she came here for.

"Now you stay right where you are…otherwise I may have to start cutting up that pretty porcelain skin of yours. I don't necessarily care for killing you right now but if you don't give me what I want then I guess it's a nice alternative besides raping you."

Papyrus didn't know what to do. Maybe it would be best to just do as she says and get it over with. She felt that with how fast and precise she was it might not be a good idea to run or pick a fight with her.

"Just be gentle…" she whimpered helplessly.

"No promises sweat heart." Chara replied.

And with that Chara closed the remaining distance between them and pulled Papyrus' hands away from her body making to where she could no longer hide her body from the demon. Papyrus was around fairly taller than Chara so it wasn't hard for her to lower her head a bit and suckle on Papyrus' left nipple, which was ridgid from the cold. While did this she also began grinding her cock against the inside of Papyrus' thigh.

The skeleton was afraid of what the teenager had in store for her but Papyrus couldn't deny that the cold wasn't as unbearable with Chara at her side. She didn't bother resisting the Chara just as much as it disturbed her.

After a few more seconds of foreplay Chara lifted her leg and placed a solid kick Papyrus in the center of her stomach. Winded and caught off guard, Papyrus was pushed back from the force and almost immediately felt to the ground.

"Don't get up…" Chara said with growl as she stepped over Papyrus and grabbed the back of her head to guide the skeleton to her cock, forcing her to suck it even though she could hardly breathe at the moment. While this took place Chara placed two of her fingers in her pussy located just under her cock. Having both female and male genetalia was always a pleasure for the human. Papyrus sucked away on Chara's tool hoping to please the human but as time went on Chara grew impatient. She had come back to this save file to rape Papyrus several times before and she was growing eager to try new dastardly things to the skeleton. But at the same time she didn't want to move on until she reached her first climax.

Chara sighed "So slow…can't you go any faster?"

Papyrus tried to pick up her speed but ended up chocking and coughing making her stop pleasuring Chara entirely. This displeased the human even further.

"How that's just pathetic. This is the worst blowjob you've given me yet!"

Papyrus didn't know what she meant, there was something oddly familiar about what was happening but she was certain she hadn't encountered a human before in her entire life and now she was beginning to think she would live longer if she would refrain from meeting that many of them.

Suddenly Chara gripped Papyrus' hair and pulled her head back towards her still throbbing cock and stopped fingering her pussy to bring the edge of her knife close the skeleton's throat.

"Let's make a little game out of this shall we? You've got one minute to make me ejaculate or I'm gonna reduce you to dust." Chara threatened.

Papyrus' tried her best to ignore the pain from Chara gripping her hair so tightly and started sucking her off as fast as possible but it didn't look like she was doing a very good job of it still. Each passing second was just adding more fear to Papyrus' making the blowjob more of just a desperate rush of senseless motions.

"Tick tock tick tock. Times almost up lazy bones…" Chara said putting an emphasis on the over used name Papyrus always saved for her older sister. It was did annoy Chara when she said it. Eventually Papyrus gave up hope and tried to talk but her voice only came out in muffled gibberish.

"Times up." Chara said. She pulled Papyrus away from her cock and still holding her by the hair, lifted her up to where the two of them were at eye level. She placed the tip of the knife carefully in between the two of her breasts and used her free hand to jerk off her still slick cock.

"Mmm, if it make you feel any better…you got me pretty close nngh!" Chara spurted long strands of sperm onto Papyrus as she masturbated.

"Ah well…better luck next time huh? Chara winked as she brought drew her knife again and prepared to end the skeleton's life. Papyrus shut her eyes in expectation for it all to end but suddenly another feminine voice heard, came to her rescue.

"Sorry kid. I tried to warn you" Papyrus' eyes shot back open to see her big sister Sans.

"SANS! Thank goodness you're here, this human is absolutely CRAZY!"

"Well she won't be bothering you anymore"

Chara looked down and noticed a large bone was driven through her chest, blood trailing from the wound. She turned to try and say something but she was only met with another bone shooting into her head. Her body instantly disintegrated and her soul visibly shattered, leaving Papyrus to fall to the ground scrambling to get back on her feet. When she did, she looked down at the remains of the human she began to feel bad for the deseaced teenager.

"You know you could have just talked to her…"

"She was about to hack you to pieces just like she did to your clothes."

"Yes but…she couldn't have been ALL bad...perhaps she was just misguided."

It was hard for Sans to argue with Papyrus' optimistic heart, but she didn't know what that "teenager" was capable of. Trying to talk to her with her sister in that situation was just way too dangerous.

"Just trust me Papyrus that girl wasn't gonna listen to us. Besides…something tells me she gonna be just fine."

"What are you talking about?! You just killed her!"

Sans shrugged. She knew her little sister wouldn't understand it didn't matter though, Sans knew she didn't have much more time before Chara revived…

* * *

SAVE FILE LOADED

Chara materialized back at the entrance of Snowdin, more angry than she's been in a long time.

"What the hell was that?! That bitch just cock-blocked me!"

'Calm down Chara. We can just try again. We'll be ready for her this time.' Frisk reassured her counterpart.

"Heh, you usually don't support me so easily. I guess you're just as frustrated about it as I am."

'Just take it easy on the killing ok…? We don't have to go that far.'

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say mom…" Chara said. Usually they just immediately went back to a previous after Frisk scolded Chara for killing someone to undo what had been done. But Frisk has been working on getting Chara to be more docile…usually when they weren't horny of course.

"Well we aren't going for that idiot again…we're going for Sans." Chara plotted.

'I would like to know…what she feels like'

"My thoughts exactly! We make such a good team when we both put our mind to something." Suddenly the demon's new target appeared infront of them.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Sans said. Hands folded with her casual smile on her face which only angered Chara even further, but she elected to keep her composure this time around.

"You found my spawn point…so you actually do know about my save file..." Chara said already drawing her knife again.

"Yup. And I think you've had enough fun raping monsters now. As a matter of fact I'm just gonna come find you and stop you each time you try to come back to rape someone other than my sister."

Chara smiled deviously. Out of all the monsters in the underground she wouldn't have guessed this was the one she underestimated. With how effectively she killed Chara once and with the jurisdiction her apparent powers seem to grant her, it seems the comedian would have been a worthy target long ago.

"Is that so? Well…" Chara began playfully balancing her knife by the tip of it's edge on her index finger. "What would you do if I just decided to rape you instead?"

"You mean you're thinking about cutting out the middle man eh? Not a bad idea I guess, but I think you'd have a pretty bad time trying it." One of her eyes began glowing intensively with ominous power. Chara's eyes seem to begin glowing red with malice soon afterwards.

"Just try me!" Chara gripped the edge of the knife and threw it at Sans, sending it hurdling towards the comedian faster than any other human or monster could only for it to be stopped in mid air in response to Sans' power.

"Psychokineses too? Well aren't you stacked?" Chara said drawing a second knife from the crevasse of her very modest bust.

"How many of those do you have in your bra?"

"Oh don't play dumb funny lady. You know I don't wear panties, what makes you think I would wear a bra?" She lifted the bottom of her sweater letting her cock fall free from under it and shifting the top of her sweater to show off her bare breasts. All with a triumphant smile on her face.

"You're taking a little too much joy out of public nudity kid…"

"Oh don't be like that you should TRY IT SOME TIME!"

Chara dashed at Sans and swung her knife ferociously, Sans avoids the attack almost effortlessly and summons several bones from the ground to skewer Chara. The demon is still cought a bit off guard but manages to avoid any damage, she hastily continued her assault on the comedian slashing away with no success whatsoever. Sans countered by sending the knife she stopped earlier towards Chara forcing the human to leap out of the way.

While Chara was in mid air, all of a sudden Chara was forced to the ground out of the air by an unforseen force. Chara struggled at first but rose back to her feet slowly.

"Urk…control Gravity as well...? Just where did you get all this power?!"

Sans simply shrugged again and brought down several bones on top of Chara, each of them impaling her and disintegrating her body and shattering her soul once again.

Sans sighed. She didn't understand what could cause a child to grow into such a lewd killing machine. Then again she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. What she DID know however was that Chara was potentially immortal if she couldn't find a way to kill her for good. And she would be a large burden on the underground if that was the case.

"Hopefully she won't come back."

SAVE FILE LOADED

"Don't get your hopes up!"

Sans sidestepped and evaded another attack from the newly revived Chara coming from behind.

"Dammit! I thought I had you for your that time. Hehe, oh well. You can't escape me forever."

Sans lifted Chara with her psychic powers and flung her into a tree with enough force to cause the heavy amount of snow on top of it to cover Chara entirely as she slid back to the floor.

"You know kid, have you ever considered pornography? You could just jack off to that instead of this nonsense."

Muffled sounds from Chara could be heard as she squirmed and burrowed her way out of the pile of snow covering her.

"Hah! As if I'd stoop so low as to pleasure myself to other people having sex on a screen! I have standards unlike some people."

"Says the girl who walks around town with her dick out…"

"Quit complaining about that already! You can barely even see it under my sweater when it isn't hard. Plus it feels amazing!"

Chara dashed forth again with another frontal assault yet even as fast as she was, Sans could still read her movements. Just as Chara was about to swing again she was hit in the side of her head with a much larger bone fired from Sans. The demon was sent to the ground but as she falls she lands on her hand and pushes off the ground to quickly land back on her feet. Chara's speed looked to be increasing by the minute as she chased down Sans, hacking away until she finally managed to take a peace of clothing off the skeleton.

Chara licked her lips when she saw she split San's shirt in two. Now Sans was reduced to her black bra being the only top she had and it seemed to egg on Chara.

"Ooohh, you're so much bigger than your idiot little sister! Let me compare your boobs to mine!" Sans watched the girl run up to her and press her breasts against Sans'.

"You look like you're as big as me…no...even BIGGER than me! Come on! Let's just cut to the chase and fuck each other's brains out! We both knew that's what this pretty little fight was gonna lead up to anyways!"

Chara never ceased to amaze Sans. There was no limit to her sex drive. She needed to find a way to get rid of the teenager and fast.

"Back off kid you smell like 10 buckets of chocolate."

"THANKS FOR NOTICING!" The demon replied right before slashing at Sans with two knifes at once. Yet Sans was still a step ahead, teleported behind Chara and summoned forth one of her Gaster Blasters to send a blast of pure energy so large it left a gaping hole in the forest where Chara was standing. She had been completely vaporized from the attack.

SAVE FILE LOADED...

* * *

The fight when on and on without so much as a pause. Sans was now reduced to nothing but her bra and panties. She was just growing far too predictable for Chara. She was soaked in sweat from exhaustion and had her hands on her knees panting heavily.

Chara had Sans just where she wanted her. As she watched her gasp for air her cock began growing again, quickly reaching maximum length. The battle was all but won for her.

"It's finally time to end this…" Chara murmured.

Sans brought forth 5 gaster blasters to fire all at once but Chara managed to avoid each and everyone of them. Chara approached the skeleton, giddy from the idea that her hard work would finally pay off. Sans, running out of options, threw a punch at Chara but the demon caught her fist and twisted her arm behind Sans' back.

"This is it…im finally gonna get to have my way with you. What do you have to say to that huh? How's it feel to be completely helpless?" .

Sans grunted. Chara was too strong to break away from, especially with how exhausted she was. "Just get it over with."

"Oh? I haven't even started raping you and you're submitting? Ah well…i won't argue since our fight was so tedious."

Chara used her knife to rip away the last of Sans' clothing and almost immediately rammed her dick into her ass.

"FINALLY! So soft…so round…you're perfect!"

Chara thrusted as hard as she possibly could and with her inhuman strength it was quite alot of pressure being placed on Sans. Chara still held Sans' arm tightly behind her back and used her free hand to grip her throat to help keep her still. It only took mere seconds for Chara to expload with cum as she pumped away. She was so worked up during the fight with Sans, she was ready to burst several times over.

While slamming into Sans, Chara pushed the comedian to the ground, not slowing down her pace in the slightest. Chara filled Sans ass completely with an overwhelming amount of sperm. Chara pulled out and turned Sans on her back and placed her cock between Sans' breasts and began thrusting again.

"Use your mouth…" Chara commanded.

Sans obeyed, she used her mouth to wrap around the tip of her dick and did all she could to pleasure the crazed demon. Chara jerked at the sensation of Sans's tongue caressing the tip of her cock. The sheer sensation made her slow down, all of a sudden she was paying attention to heat of her mouth steadily bringing her to her next climax.

"Yeeeaahh…..just like that." Chara whispered as she fondled Sans' breasts and used them pressed them on her own cock as she thrusted forwards. All the different feelings surrounding the teen's length made her shoot even more of her seed onto Sans, coating her breasts and her face almost completely. Chara removed her sweater, displaying more of her her smooth pale skin and pulled her dick from Sans' chest and inserted herself into Sans. Chara pressed her body onto the skeleton as closely as possible. Since they were making direct skin contact Chara was able to feel Sans' breathing, her heartbeat, and the thick layer of cum still on her chest and stomach. The demon felt as though she was becoming one with the monster in an obscene, lewd harmony.

Chara began thrusting again, she was still pushing very hard but still not as quickly as when they first started. She was making sure they both get the most out of this now. Sans began kissing Chara's neck, the teenager almost couldn't handle how good her soft warm lips felt against skin. In a fit to maintain absolute dominance Chara placed her hand on top of Sans' head, pushing her head away from her neck and putting the back of San's head back into the snow. While most of her face was covered, Chara moved her hand slightly so she could hungrily kiss Sans. Sans just responded with pushing her chest forward slightly and began rubbing her slick sperm coated breasts against Chara's.

The two went on like this for another minute or two and Chara's eyes rolled back, she couldn't help but ejaculate once again, now filling Sans pussy with her warm cock milk. Chara keep thrusting to empty every last remaining drop she had left in her dick into Sans. Afterwards Chara went limp and simply rested upon Sans in an afterglow of sweat and cum.

"Holy crap…that felt amazing." The teenager sighed. She looked down at Sans who was breathing heavily but still had her eyes open. She may well have been more resistant than Chara thought.

"That turned out to be more fun with you than anyone else I raped before...but…" Chara pulled out yet another well hidden knife from between her breasts and placed it's edge near Sans cheek.

"I think you might try to get in the way of me raping other monsters in the future from now on…so one of two things is gonna happen now. Either I just kill you here and now or…you become my loyal little slave, ready to be my cum dumpster whenever I want."

Sans took a second to catch her breath before saying anything. "Come on… after all that, you only see me…as a slave?"

Chara cocked an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"You're just gonna get board screwing monsters against their will. Why don't you just try dating one instead?"

 ** _'Thats a great idea. Why not try dating Sans?'_** Frisk said, encouraging her partner.

Chara tapped the tip of her blade on her lip in thought. Somehow that idea never really crossed her mind. She looked back at Sans, still soaked in her seed. Chara figured if she could make a relationship work with the comedian then there won't be anyone else in the underground that would ever stand a chance at opposing her. Chara had absolutely no idea what Sans was into other than bad jokes and sleeping on the job but if she was going to learn about anyone's interests it might as well be her.

"Fine. You're gonna be dating me from now on. No questions asked got it?" Chara said.

Sans just smiled and nodded. "Fine. Just try not to get too excited about using those knives of yours ok?"

Sans saw this as an opportunity to divert her attention from the rest of the underground. During their fight there was no way anyone was safe with her ravaging monsters whenever she wanted. Even as she fought Chara, Sans knew she was lucky that all Chara was trying to do was break the comedian down in order to rape her. If Chara wanted to take Sans' life right away things definitely wouldn't end so well.

"Well… we should probably go take a shower." Chara suggested

"Yeah. Maybe Tori will let us borrow hers." Sans added.

"Nonsense! You don't want a kind old lady like her to see you like this do you? We'll just head through town and go to your home instead."

"We don't have any clothes…"

"Not true." Chara said, getting up off of Sans and picking up her sweater. "I'll let you borrow my sweater even."

Sans sighed and put on sweater wet with snow and leftover, cum from earlier.

"At least it fits me decently. But it's still almost the only thing I have to wear..."

"You'll be fine, besides I'm going into town without anything." Chara said

Sans looked at Chara up and down. Although she was trying to hide it Chara was shivering from the cold. She was probably trying to hide it the entire time. That was the one cute thing Sans has seen ever seen Chara do. Sans took off the sweater and found the two halves of her shirt within the snow nearby.

"Here, I'll wrap these around the both of us. That way we're both covered at least a little bit."

"Whatever." Chara shrugged.

The two of them were definitely going to attract some attention but it couldn't be helpled. What Sans was really worried about was what her relationship with Chara was going to turn into. She'd also have to explain herself to Papyrus, Undyne and make sure all her friends understood why she was dating such a dangerous human. However as the two of them headed towards Snowdin, Sans could only hope that over time through third time that would now be spent together, Chara might change into at least a little bit more of a pacifist. And that humans couldn't get Monsters pregnant.


End file.
